


Valentine Girl

by iDateSatoru



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDateSatoru/pseuds/iDateSatoru
Summary: Um evento que tinha como espécie de segunda chance para os dias dos namorados, Jinsoul acaba enviando uma carta para a garota que gosta e Jungeun acaba descobrindo acidentalmente.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 4





	Valentine Girl

Minha vida de adolescente de ensino médio não era nada diferente do que muitas pessoas descreviam em filmes ou livros. De certa forma, era tranquilo, mas eu vivia secretamente um clichê.

Eu era a garota pacata que tinha um namorado popular? Não. O meu clichê era daqueles filmes que a mocinha gosta do melhor amigo e fica em uma friendzone durante toda a história. No meu caso, eu gostava da minha melhor amiga. Não me julguem, era impossível não gostar de Jung Jinsoul, não gostar do seu sorriso ou da risada, impossível não gostar do som da sua voz ou das suas piadinhas ruins, não gostar do seu cheiro e do seu abraço.

Ok, eu vou parar de ser boiolinha, mas era isso e muito mais que sentia por Jinsoul. E era tudo que eu queria poder dizer todos os dias. No entanto, quanto qualquer clichê, eu não era correspondida.

O quê? Se eu já havia me confessado? Não, só em sonhos, mas até em sonhos eu me mijava de nervosismo. O ponto era que Jinsoul gostava de alguém e o pior, eu não sabia quem era. Já sofria muito por saber desse fato, sabia que iria sofrer mais ainda quando eu soubesse quem era o dito ou a dita. Mas era melhor sofrer tudo de uma vez do que em partes. Já fazia algum tempo que eu gostava da mesma, era um sentimento bom só que triste em não ter coragem para contar esse meu pequeno segredo. Se um dia tivesse que ser, iria ser, mesmo levando um sim ou um não.

– Jungeun! Jungeun! – Jinsoul me chamou – Quer que peguem seu caderno de novo por desenhar? – Olho para frente e logo ajeito minhas coisas. Nem percebi que já havia trocado de professor.

– Obrigada. – Sussurro.

– Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, Lip.. Da última vez, quase levou advertência. – Haseul disse em um tom baixo.

– Desenhar é automático para mim, não controlo, quando eu vejo já 'tô contornando.

– Você só é um pouco distraída. Fica pensando demais, voando demais nas aulas. Queria saber o que tanto pensa. – Jinsoul disse sugestiva. Ela era um pouco maliciosa demais, às vezes. Qual seria a reação se eu respondesse "Em você?". Cômica, talvez. Logo ficamos caladas e prestando atenção no que o professor começava explicar sobre o assunto de biologia.

Olhei para o lado e Jiwoo estava dormindo como sempre. Acho que o professor nem ligava mais para esse fato. A garota apesar de ser inteligente, ficava até altas horas jogando jogos online e esse era o problema: dormir tarde e acordar cedo. Por sorte, a garota sentava atrás de Haseul que era uma das meninas mais exemplares e inteligentes da sala se duvidar, do próprio colégio. A dificuldade da Kim era a literatura. Embora parecesse fácil para mim, era difícil para a garota. Era estranho, mas cada um tinha sua dificuldade. Posso ter dificuldade com física, mas eu era ótima em literatura. O que quero dizer é que, o que muita gente pode achar fácil, é difícil para outras pessoas e isso varia para cada um.

Eu sentava atrás de Jinsoul o que me permitia sentir o cheiro de flores no cabelo da garota um pouco mais de perto, poder sentir o perfume da mesma em sua pele e isso para mim era como ganhar na loteria. Jinsoul também era uma das meninas mais inteligentes da sala, principalmente, em biologia e matemática. Era incrível como ela se prendia ao assunto e se fossemos dar corda, ela passaria o dia todo falando. Eu não me importaria de dar corda sendo sincera.

Minutos depois, o sinal toca. Iríamos para o refeitório fazer o lanche diário. Era uma das poucas horas do dia que Jiwoo estava elétrica para fazer alguma coisa na escola, no caso, comer.

Nós entramos na fila e pegamos a comida. Procuramos uma mesa vaga no refeitório para sentarmos. Logo achamos. Estávamos falando sobre alguns assuntos aleatórios até que, o anúncio mais esperado da semana veio.

– Caros alunos, aqui quem fala é a diretora Lee e é um prazer mais um ano estarmos com vocês. Sei o quanto estavam aguardando por esse pequeno evento tradicional da escola e venho por meio da rádio escolar, anunciar que sexta-feira que vem, irá ocorrer o Valentine Date.

Para resumir o Valentine Date: era um pequeno evento criado na nossa escola com o intuito de ser uma espécie de segundo dia dos namorados no ano. Era uma espécie de segunda chance para se declarar para alguém que gostasse ou simplesmente fazer algo romântico para o namorado ou namorada. A semana era repleta de mimos, enfeites pelo corredor, músicas tocando na rádio da escola, enfim, uma breguice só. Mas quem sou eu pra falar de breguice já que exatamente EU me encaixava em todos os requisitos para fazer parte desse evento. Você pode pensar "Esse é o momento perfeito para se declarar para Jinsoul" e eu pensaria "Sim, seria perfeito se eu não fosse uma arregona". Eu até pensei em fazer algo, mas só enviar alguma carta pelo anônimo, sem ela sonhar com o nome, endereço e CPF. É claro que eu também não ia fraquejar e escrever com minha letra, faria algo digitado para não ter risco de ela reconhecer minhas letrinhas. No entanto, talvez eu nem acabasse fazendo.

– Não gosto desse evento bobo. – Haseul exclama – Não vejo necessidade de ter uma espécie de dia dos namorados adicional fazendo gastarmos dinheiro em coisas fofas e sentimentais.

– Também acho uma breguice. – Comento e dou uma mordida na carne.

– Eu acho fofo. – Jiwoo se pronuncia – É a oportunidade das pessoas se arriscarem a dizerem o que sente. E também é divertido quando alguém vai no palco e leva um fora. – Solto uma risada. Esse era um dos meus vários medos.

– É romântico. As pessoas se permitem a tentar. – Jinsoul fala tentando repreender a Kim mais nova.

– Ah, é? – Ela olhou debochada – Então seja romântica e se declare para você sabe quem. – Jiwoo olha com os olhos arregalados. De uns tempos para cá, cogitei de Jinsoul gostar de Jiwoo, aliás, ficaram muito próximas de repente. Com aquele pensamento, comecei a criar várias teorias que na minha cabeça, fazia sentido. No entanto, Jiwoo já havia demonstrado várias vezes que só se importa com jogos.

– Até hoje quero saber quem é essa pessoa misteriosa que a Jinsoul gosta. – A Jo fala – É alguém que a gente conhece? Por favor, fala. Você sabe que não somos fofoqueiras.

– Não irei falar. – Jung responde.

– Eu tenho certeza que a Jiwoo sabe e gostaria de compartilhar com a gente. – Olho para a garota que estava focada em comer. Cruzo os braços esperando uma resposta.

– Eu?!

– Têm outra Jiwoo por aqui? – Haseul fala revirando os olhos – É alguém tão bonito assim para a Jinsoul achar que vamos talaricar?

– Ela é linda, e a Jinsoul não tem medo disso. – Meu pai, ela abriu o bico. Logo quando percebeu, voltou a comer tentando disfarçar que não aconteceu nada.

– É uma garota?! – Exclamo. Qualquer menina dessa escola, no caso, todas as meninas têm um nível de beleza superior ao meu. Mulher já é naturalmente bonita, mas eu sou uma exceção.

– Tinha que abrir o bico. – Jinsoul dá um beliscão na garota. A mesma pula pela dor.

– Sem agressões, por favor.

– Quem é ela? É do terceiro? – Haseul começa olhar ao redor do refeitório – A Ha Sooyoung? – Jung nega – Kim Hyunjn? Aquela da feira do livro? – Nega novamente – Não venha me dizer que é do primeiro? – Haseul continua falando nomes aleatórios e a garota continua negando. Eu me mantenho comendo o lanche, já estava até começando a ficar chateada naquele assunto agindo como se não estivesse me afetando – Porra, desisto. Sou eu?

– Claro! – Jinsoul diz empolgada e tanto eu quanto Haseul nos assustamos. Logo, a garota fecha a cara e diz – Que não. – Jiwoo se diverte.

– Sou eu? – Pergunto de brincadeira também e Jinsoul começa a rir, Jiwoo também acompanha, parecendo de certa forma desesperada. Confesso que aquilo me desanimou e fiquei com vontade de chorar.

– Não. Poxa, de onde tirou isso? – Ela diz – Por quê? Pareço que gosto de você? Besteira. Pare de ler fanfics. Somo amigas, ok? – A mesma negou, ainda rindo e se levanta levando a bandeja do seu lanche. A Jiwoo olha para mim por um tempo.

– Você percebeu?

– Que ela gosta de tirar sarro de mim? Sim, eu percebi. – Respondi.

– Foi só uma brincadeira, Lip. Não leva a sério. Além do mais, não entendo o tanto de Jinsoul querer esconder isso da gente. Somos todas amigas. – Haseul diz. Não queria realmente mais falar desse assunto – Aliás, ela nem precisava agir desse jeito, foi meio estúpido.

– Haseul você é tão inteligente, mas deixa de captar certas coisas.

– E você capta demais, Jiwoo. Sabe tanto, mas não fala para a gente. Fica de segredinhos com a Jinsoul. – Kim se levanta.

– Uma boa jogadora, sabe o que acontece ao redor. – Ela pisca e vai embora. Provavelmente indo para o banheiro.

– Sei o quanto é sensível com palavras, mesmo em tom de brincadeira. Não fique triste. – A Jo fala dando um abraço de lado.

– 'Tá tudo bem, Haseul. Vamos acabar de comer, sabe como odeio estragar comida.

Voltamos a comer em silêncio durante a refeição. Quando voltamos para a sala, as meninas estavam conversando normal, mas eu estava me mantendo quieta a conversa alheia. Jinsoul parecia às vezes olhar por cima do ombro, parecia que queria saber como eu estava ou era só que eu queria que parecesse mesmo. Jinsoul na verdade, não estava nem ligando se falou de um jeito que me chateou. Não sei o que foi pior, a frase ou o jeito que ela disse.

– Ei, garota. – Olho assustada e acho que a professora está falando comigo. No entanto, era com Jiwoo que mexia no celular, provavelmente jogando algum jogo durante a aula. A professora toma o celular da garota – Já passamos da hora do intervalo. Se queria ficar mexendo no celular, que ficasse em casa porque na escola é para estudar.

– Eu até ficaria em casa, mas minha mãe não deixa. – Jiwoo responde. Ela arregala os olhos ao perceber que aquela frase não ficou apenas em seus pensamentos. Meu pai, isso vai dar merda.

– Olha aqui, mocinha, não me responda, pois você deve me respeitar. Quero que se retire da sala e vá para a diretoria. Agora! – Gritou a última parte. Jiwoo arrumou as coisas na maior calma possível, querendo fazer a velha ficar mais irritada com a situação. Logo a garota saiu da sala. Era muito estranho ver a professora tão estressada como hoje já que, era muito raro a mesma perder a paciência ou ficar brava. A professora voltou a explicar o assunto de química para a turma.

(Final da Aula)

– E agora vou ter que fazer parte dessa idiotice diretamente. Vou passar fome, vocês estão me entendendo? – Jiwoo exclama. Já estávamos saindo da escola para ir para casa. Eu havia parado de prestar atenção quando vi algumas notícias sobre comeback de um grupo que gosto.

– O que você disse mesmo? – Perguntei. Provável eu levaria um murro por não prestar atenção

– Vou ter que me fantasiar no evento. Sabe, ser um dos mascotes para ajudar nas cartinhas, flores e outras coisas. Ainda por cima, fiquei sem celular e só vão me devolver depois que eu cumprir a tarefa.

– Estamos com dó de você. – Jinsoul fala e Haseul interrompe.

– Eu não estou. Quem tem dó é instrumento. Jiwoo, já falamos um milhão de vezes sobre você parar de mexer no celular durante a aula mas acho que você é surda, nunca dá ouvidos para a gente. Isso que aconteceu, é só uma consequência. – A Kim faz uma careta não aceitando muito bem, porém, no fundo ela sabia que era verdade.

– Bom, eu já vou indo. – Digo ao chegar no portão.

– Não quer que eu dê carona para você? – Jinsoul pergunta. Eu apenas nego. Ela parece um pouco chateada, mas logo dar de ombros – Tchau, meninas. Vejo vocês semana que vem.

– Tchau! – As garotas dizem antes de eu sair caminhando para casa.

Fui ouvindo música não tentando pensar no que aconteceu mais cedo. Nos clichês de cinema a mocinha também era de certa forma humilhada, não é? Tudo bem que não pode ter sido grande coisa, mas, eu realmente estava chateada. Me sentia mais insuficiente que o normal depois do acontecimento. Talvez eu estivesse exagerado e fazendo um drama grande só que, quem liga? Ela pelo menos não.

Depois de chegar em casa, comi e fui fazer algumas atividades. Depois de jantar, fui ver séries até certo horário e depois tentei dormir.

Eu não sentia sono, na verdade, eu só queria chorar. Eu não chorei quando cheguei em casa, mas eu estava chorando agora. Queria poder escolher em quem gostar e quem não gostar. Isso me faz lembrar de quando Yerim se declarou para mim, mas eu disse não sentir o mesmo, eu imagino o quanto ela ficou destruída, era assim que eu sabia que ficaria por Jinsoul caso ela não aceitasse meus sentimentos. Talvez fosse melhor assim, não é? Ela gosta de outra pessoa e meus sentimentos poderiam estragar nossa amizade. Nossa, eu era muito idiota.

Depois de algum tempo, acabei dormindo o que me custou um final de semana bem descansado e sozinha.

(...)

Na segunda, a escola já estava toda arrumada no pique do pequeno evento inventado. Naquele ano até que tinham se esforçado bastante no banner. Olhei e vi que o designer era de uma aluna, uma tal de Jeom Heejin . Dei de ombros e fui em direção ao meu armário para pegar minhas coisas para a próxima aula.

Enquanto eu organizava minhas coisas, Jinsoul se encostou em um armário perto do meu de braços cruzados. Confesso que levo um pequeno susto.

– Está brava comigo? – Ela pergunta. Não olho para ela e mantenho minha atenção no armário.

– Brava com você? Por que eu estaria?

– Ah, sei lá porque tipo, você mal falou comigo o resto do dia na sexta passada, recusou carona, não respondeu minhas mensagens final de semana. Acho que é por isso. – Finge pensar.

– 'Tá tudo bem, Jinsoul.

– Se foi algo que eu disse, me desculpe. Odeio ver você assim toda calada mais que o normal, principalmente me ignorando. – A garota fala e parecia ser sincera. Acabo sorrindo de lado. Sim, eu ia ceder fácil embora ainda estivesse magoada.

– Ok. – Suspiro – É que... esse evento me irrita um pouco. – Falo fechando o armário. Jinsoul me olha curiosa – Não sei se você entende,mas é muito ruim você não ter ninguém para compartilhar esse tipo de coisa com você. – Meu olhar se fixa em algum casal aleatório da escola – E diferente de você, eu não estou sozinha por opção.

– Eu sou sozinha por opção porque gosto de alguém. Eu não quero mais ninguém além dela e se você acha que está sozinha devido ser feia ou qualquer coisa de ruim que pense sobre você mesma, está enganada. Você também está sozinha por opção. Você já reparou como as pessoas olham para você?

– Não. – Digo, revirando os olhos – Você só diz isso por que é minha amiga, deve pensar do mesmo jeito que eu.

– Aí que você se engana, Lip. Se você pudesse ver o que eu vejo, iria entender. – A garota me olha no fundo dos meus olhos. Logo ela se vira e começa a caminhar, provavelmente indo para nossa sala. Bato no meu rosto, que contato visual mais estranho que me deu um milhão de sensações. Suspirei e fiz o mesmo caminho que Jinsoul.

(Dia do Evento)

Já era sexta-feira e eu passei a noite em claro preparando meu cérebro para ver algumas declarações ao vivo. Eu recebi algumas cartas durante a semana e tive quase certeza que eram de Yerim. Eu entendia o que ela falava sobre mim, era as mesmas coisas que eu sentia e pensava sobre Jinsoul. Afinal, por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Jiwoo e Jinsoul também receberam várias cartas. Não era de se esperar menos. Enquanto Haseul era notada pelo "crush" dela um tal garoto chamado Chan, Jinsoul também era notada por uma garota chamada Kahei que era uma aluna de intercâmbio popular que era LINDA. Óbvio que não era mais que Jinsoul, mas eu deixaria de bom grado pisar em mim. 

As últimas três aulas não teriam naquele dia e Jiwoo, parecia querer fugir de todo jeito do dever dela no evento. Um garoto se aproxima da gente enquanto estávamos caminhando pelos corredores.

– Quem é Jiwoo?

– Eu. 

– Pediram para entregar para você. – Entregou algumas cartas para a garota. O mesmo saiu indo para algum lugar aleatório, ainda tinha algumas cartas em mãos. Jiwoo olhou para o lado vendo uma lixeira e logo jogou as cartas no lixo. Olhamos a garota, estávamos incrédula.

– Você não vai nem ler? – Pergunto. 

– Pra quê?

– Pra saber quem gosta de você, ué. Foi por isso que mandaram entregar. – Jinsoul fala óbvia e eu concordo.

– Não preciso saber que são cartas de otakus punheteiros que não têm o que fazer.– Ela continua caminhando e Haseul solta uma risada.

– Jiwoo, olha a boca. – Digo rindo também. 

– Não menti. – Jiwoo então cobre o rosto e meio que começa a se esconder atrás de mim e de Haseul. 

– O que foi? 

– Estão me procurando. Vão querer que eu vista a fantasia, me salvem! – A garota faz voz de choro.

– Não vou ser cúmplice disso. – Haseul se afasta e então, a diretora consegue ver a Kim tentando se esconder. 

– Olá, meninas. – Me curvo e as meninas fazem o mesmo – Logo o evento vai começar e estou procurando uma amiga de vocês, ela têm que ajudar. Não é mesmo, senhorita, Kim? – Ela se levanta rindo sem graça – Sem enrolação, vamos logo. – Antes da Kim ir, a garota fala algo no ouvido de Jinsoul e sai. 

– O que ela disse? – Haseul pergunta.

– Que é para irmos pro pátio e iria dar um jeito de encontrar a gente lá. – Im responde olhando para mim e depois desviando o olhar. Parecia um pouco nervosa.

– Mas será que já podemos ir para o pátio? Ainda estavam arrumando lá. 

– Não sei. É melhor a gente ir lá ver? – Olho para Haseul e concordamos. Nos dirigimos para o pátio e não demorou muito, começou a chegar cada vez mais pessoas no local. Algumas declarações estavam acontecendo, lanches sendo vendidos, algumas brincadeiras e tinha até três salas disponíveis para servir de cinema. Se isso era um evento pequeno para celebrar o amor, imagina quando de fato era dia dos namorados. 

Estava divertido até, mas Haseul, quase me deixou sozinha com Jinsoul. A mesma sempre parecia procurar alguém ao olhar ao redor. Será que ela iria se declarar para alguém hoje? Bom, Jiwoo sabia e tal fato explicaria os vários segredinhos. Imagina se fosse a própria Jiwoo? Eu iria surtar, iria ver as duas fazendo coisas fofas na minha frente e eu sentiria inveja porque queria que fosse eu. A cena começa a passar na minha cabeça e balanço a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. 

– Hoje está um dia bonito, não é? Maravilhoso para a ocasião de hoje. – Jinsoul comenta e eu concordo. 

– É, acho que sim.

– O que foi?

– Nada, ué. Você parece bem animada. O que vai aprontar? – Pergunto como quem não quer nada.

– É... nada. É bom ver as pessoas felizes se declarando. Não têm nada de especial para estar animada ou eufórica, eu estou normal. Não acha que estou normal? Eu estou normal, super normal. – Ela diz um pouco rápido e a olho desconfiada. Desisto de saber as coisas sobre Jinsoul, a mesma não me conta mais nada e me deixa de lado. Mesmo sendo melhores amigas, sempre respeitamos o espaço uma da outra e só contávamos coisas que nos deixassem confortáveis. Talvez ela não se sentisse mais confortável comigo e por isso começou a esconder as coisas de mim.

– 'Tá. – Haseul logo se aproximando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Lá vem a outra. – Ele é tão fofo. 

– Hum. – Tanto Jinsoul e eu expressamos o mesmo som.

– O que foi? Pelo menos está dando certo. Vamos sair para um encontro depois que acabar o evento. 

– Fico feliz por você. Mas toma cuidado, você mesmo diz para não confiarmos em homens. – Digo e meu celular vibra no meu bolso.

– Jungeun está certa. Você têm certeza que esse tal de Chan é de confiança?

– Vou conhecer e terei certeza.

Abro a mensagem:

Desconhecido: Lip, venha no corredor 10, preciso de ajuda. Urgente.

Jiwoo

Ela deve ter pedido emprestado o celular de alguém para falar comigo já que o número é desconhecido. Quando eu ia falar sobre encontrar Jiwoo, vejo Jinsoul um pouco distante de mim e Haseul conversando com Kahei. Ah, então era por quem ela estava procurando? É, acho que estava dando certo para todo mundo, menos para mim. Eu tenho que me importar é se ela está feliz, porque se ela estiver, eu também estarei. Esse é o certo, não é? Meus sentimentos eram confusos em como devia agir.

Aviso a Haseul e saio em direção ao destino que Jiwoo pediu. O corredor estava pouco movimentado, só algumas pessoas completamente relacionadas ao evento, parecia circular ali. Estava procurando Jiwoo até que alguém me puxa.

– Caralho! – Digo dentro de uma pequena sala – Você me deu um susto, podia ter me chamado. E caramba, você não 'tá com calor dentro dessa fantasia não? – A fantasia até que era fofa, era de uma coruja. Eu já havia visto no evento coelho, gato, borboleta naquele dia, mas de coruja não. 

– Ai, Lip sossega. Preciso de um favor. – Ela fala um pouco baixo – Têm como me substituir por uns minutos usando a fantasia? – Abro a boca para falar, mas ela interrompe – É só por uns minutos, se não me verem tecnicamente andando por aí, posso levar suspensão. 

– 'Tá, mas por que eu faria isso? – Cruzo os braços. 

– Por que você é minha amiga e me ama? – Ela sugere e eu reviro os olhos – Por favor, Jungeun. É uma emergência. Eu pago um lanche para você contudo que for direito quando você quiser se fizer isso por mim. – Começo a me interessar pela proposta feita pela Kim.

– E que emergência é essa? 

– A Ellie está passando mal, preciso levar ela no veterinário junto com meu irmão. – Ela diz um pouco desesperada – Se eu não for, ela pode piorar, mas se eu for, vão sentir minha falta aqui. É só por uns minutos. – A Ellie era a gatinha da Jiwoo, lembro de quando estávamos voltando juntas para casa e a encontramos ela em uma rua, toda perdida. Eu ficava muito sensível quando se falava em animais, principalmente gatos. 

– Tudo bem. Eu irei ficar no seu lugar.

– Obrigada, Lip! – Ela diz animada – Isso é importante, é realmente necessário. – Começa a tirar a fantasia – Você só precisa andar no pátio, não é necessário falar, vão entregar cartas para você e você as recebe. Essas cartas, presentes, terão que ser entregues para o Soobin, é ele que está apresentando o evento. – Concordo. Jiwoo me ajuda a vestir a fantasia e logo pega a mochila dela – Tenha cuidado. Mais uma vez, obrigada. – Ela me abraça e sai da sala. Logo em seguida, saio também. 

Meu pai, como aquela fantasia fazia tanto calor. Tudo bem, é para ajudar a Jiwoo por uma boa causa. Aceno para algumas pessoas tentando disfarçar fingindo que está tudo normal. Ok, isso é coisa que Jiwoo não faria então, tenho que parar de fazer.

Continuo caminhando, não em lugares com muitas gente. Basicamente o trabalho era andar, receber coisas e entregar pro garoto que apresentava ou para onde as pessoas apontavam. Como Jiwop iria agir? Me enconsto na parede, tentando cruzar os braços. Acenei com a cabeça para alguém aleatório. Eu devia estar sendo uma piada.

– Jiwoo! – Alguém chama a garota – Ei, Jiwoo! – Estavam falando "comigo" e então, me viro. Era Jinsoul segurando um buquê, uma caixa de chocolates acompanhado por uma carta em sua mão – Venha aqui! 

A garota chama. Demoro para ir. Estávamos meio que escondidas e Jinsoul não parava de olhar para os lados.

– Eu trouxe as coisas. Espero que dê tudo certo com o seu plano. Se um dia ela descobrir e eu levar um fora, eu te mato. Ou eu morro primeiro pela ansiedade. – A garota diz. Então isso realmente era para a garota que ela gostava. Kahei tinha muita sorte, iria ter Jung Jinsoul como namorada algum momento. Eu seguro as coisas, mas não consigo ler o remetente da carta. A garota logo se encosta na parede e suspira – Jiwoo,, confesso que estou com medo. Eu gosto há tempos dela, sabe? Você disse que sou tão óbvia ao ponto de ela perceber, então se ela já percebeu, por que nunca falou nada? Por que ela finge não saber? Acho que, ela não se sente da mesma maneira por mim. – Ela vira o rosto – Irei me confessar porque você me convenceu, se não fosse por isso, iria morrer e Lip não iria saber o quanto eu amo tudo nela. – QUÊ?! Arregalo os olhos dentro da fantasia. Eu escutei certo ou minha mente quer pregar uma peça? Não é possível – Não conseguir escrever tudo que sinto por ela nessa simples carta. Esses dias eu percebi o quanto ela anda chateada e decepcionada. Tenho certeza que é por minha culpa, é nesses momentos que de fato, penso em que não deveria tentar já que eu poderia fazê-la infeliz. – Jinsoul me olha e meu coração estava quase soltando pela boca. Eu devia estar delirando de calor naquela fantasia, só pode ser – Quero ser boa para ela, fazer ela enxergar e entender o quão bonita e especial ela é, o quanto ela torna tudo maravilhoso no meu dia, eu quero que ela entenda que as pequenas coisas que ela faz se tornam grandes coisas para mim. Como, no dia que ela me deu um colar de miçangas que ela aprendeu fazer no youtube. Eu uso ele todos os dias, mas ela nem sabe. Fica debaixo da camisa. – Jung rir – Se ela me desse uma pedra na rua sem nenhum significado, ela se tornaria todos os significados bons do mundo para mim só porque Jungeun me deu.

Que ódio, boiolei horrores dentro dessa fantasia. Eu 'tô ao ponto de chorar depois de ouvir tudo que ouvir. Ainda é inacreditável e eu estou tentando não dar um passo infalso e acabar desmaiando. Eu realmente ouvir tudo isso? 

– Obrigada pela ajuda, Jiwoo. De verdade. Apesar de que não irei conseguir falar isso na frente dela e quando ela ler essa carta, provavelmente nem irá sonhar que sou eu, mas pelo menos fiz ela feliz por dar as flores e o chocolate favorito dela. – Ela sorrir – Preciso ir. Tenho que procurar a Lip, ela deu uma sumida. Se você ver ela, diga que Haseul e eu estamos a esperando. – Concordo com a cabeça e ela se despede. 

Pude ver Jinsoul indo embora. Eu ainda não estava acreditando em cada palavra da mais velha e em tudo que ela disse sobre mim. O meu clichê estava se realizando? Cara, eu quero chorar muito. Decido olhar as flores, eram lírios, eu adorava lírios e os chocolates era realmente da minha marca favorita. Fiquei encarando por um tempo a carta. 

De: Anônimo(a)

Para: Kim Jungeun

Vou em direção ao corredor onde havia encontrado Jiwoo. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo segurando todas aquelas coisas. Entro na sala onde vestir a fantasia e tiro a cabeça da coruja. Consigo respirar melhor. Encarei por mais alguns momentos a carta e decido abrir a mesma, sentando em uma das cadeiras para ler o que havia escrito ali. E eu achando que Jinsoul gostava de Kahei ou até mesmo de Jiwoo.

_Oi, Jungeun. Já conheço você há algum tempo. Como você vai? Não sei se essa carta irá ou não chegar em suas mãos em algum momento, mas quero que saiba que escrevi com todo carinho do mundo para você. Sei que você pode estar com várias dúvidas de quem poderia ser. Esse alguém, é alguém que já te ama há algum tempo, esse alguém demorou para perceber o quanto adora o seu sorriso e o jeito que seus olhos fecham quando o mesmo aparece, esse alguém gosta do som da sua voz e das suas mãos tentando aquecer do frio. Eu poderia listar um milhão de coisas para me descrever e o quanto adoro sua companhia, o quanto sou bobona por tudo que você faz. Jungeun, não sei se um dia você irá descobrir quem mandou isso mas tenha em mente que todas as noites antes de dormir, penso em você, que todas as manhãs, penso em você, que em todo momento que estou com você, a certeza de é com você que quero estar só aumenta. Se um dia descobrir quem é, ficarei feliz se me der uma chance de tentarmos algo. Eu tenho vários medos quanto a isso, no entanto, eu enfrentaria todos se fosse junto com você._

_Eu te amo, espero que goste dos presentes, me desculpe de fato não aparecer na sua frente para entregar essas coisas e usar esse concurso bobo com ponte já que você não gosta tanto. Fique bem ♡_

A carta acaba com um desenho de coração no final. Eu claramente reconheço a caligrafia de Jinsoul ali. Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, mesmo depois de ter terminado a carta. Aquilo tudo realmente era real. Jinsoul gostava de mim e eu gostava dela. Por que não estávamos juntas? Agora entendo, porque somos duas bobonas que enrolam e tentam fugir, que sentem medo de serem rejeitadas e perderem a amizade uma da outra.

Limpo minhas lágrimas, coloco a cabeça de coruja e pego os presentes que a garota me entregou. Saio da sala para ir ao palco onde ocorria algumas apresentações e por vezes, tinha as declarações para os alunos. Ela pediu para entregar para Lip, pediu para entregar para mim então, eu irei entregar. 

Chego perto do palco e havia alguns professores ali. Soobin, o tal garoto que estava apresentando o evento, estava lá no meio deles esperando a apresentação acabar. Ele ver as coisas em meus braços e me barra.

– Isso é para entregar a quem? – Tenta pegar, mas desvio – Me dê isso, posso avisar para o dono.

– Eu mesma irei entregar, não se preocupe. – Na mesma hora, quem estava se apresentando no palco sai e eu subo. O garoto tenta puxar discretamente, mas falha. Todos me olham curiosos e um pouco confusos. Estavam mais empolgados para saber para quem seria a próxima entrega de presentes. Ainda com a cabeça de coruja, olho ao redor e vejo Jinsoul e Haseul. As duas estavam no mesmo lugar. Jinsoul estava olhando assustada e confusa sem entender o motivo de "Jiwoo" estar no palco. Os outros alunos olhavam curiosos.

– Jiwoo, desce daí! – A diretora exclama e eu fiz um sinal de espera para a mesma. Cheguei perto do microfone, ia ser difícil ainda falar com aquela cabeça gigante, mas vamos a luta.

– Oi, boa tarde. – Ouço um boa tarde – Essa próxima entrega é de alguém que admira ela discretamente para Kim Jungeun. – Todos começam a gritar. Jinsoul parecia um pouco triste, tinha quase certeza que era porque as coisas não estavam saindo do jeito que planejou: eu sentada do lado dela sem entender e a mesma, fingindo que não é ela que havia mandado aquilo, esperando ver minha reação. Sorrir – Kim Jungeun, pare de se esconder. – Digo e todos começam a olhar para os lados à minha procura. Deixo as coisas no chão com cuidado e então, começo a tirar a cabeça da coruja com cuidado. Logo, eles percebem quem era eu. Jinsoul arregala os olhos ao me ver e eu a encaro a mim mesma. Eu sentia tudo mesmo de longe. Minha cara provavelmente estava toda amassada e meu coração não parou de ficar saltitando nenhum momento dentro do peito desde que soube de tudo. Deixo a cabeça no chão e pego as coisas que havia deixado lá, as segurando, como se eu estivesse ganhado o Miss Coréia ou algo assim.

– Oi, eu sou Kim Jungeun. Poucos me conhecem, mas esse não é o caso. Estou muito grata e feliz por ter recebido esse presente. Antes que pensem que eu estou dando a mim mesma, quero que saibam que não estou. Eu subir aqui no palco porque recebi a missão de dar esses presentes para mim mesma e essa pessoa não sabia que era eu por conta da fantasia. Sabe o que é engraçado? É que essa pessoa gosta de mim e sabe o que é mais engraçado? É que eu também gosto dela. – Jinsoul não parava de me olhar nenhum segundo – Já tinha algum tempo, quanto ela me disse indiretamente, eu me assustei e chorei muito, isso foi há minutos atrás. Porém, eu fiquei feliz, feliz porque ela se sentia da mesma maneira por mim enquanto eu achava que ela gostava de outro alguém. Eu sofria todas as noites, chorando e ouvindo música pensando nela. Nunca que achei que esse momento iria se tornar real, principalmente estou surpresa. Não sei se você sabe, Jinsoul, mas eu também te amo. E eu também não terei medo de tentar e enfrentar as coisas se eu estiver com você todos os dias. Eu te dou uma chance de tentar, mas você me dá uma chance de eu tentar também? – Pergunto olhando para a garota. Eu estava me segurando para não chorar e ela não parecia diferente. Eu sair do palco e logo vi que a mesma já estava perto de mim, eu sentia o nervosismo e acho que ela sentia o mesmo. Entrego para alguém aleatório o presente.

– Jinsoul, você deixa eu tentar também? – Digo olhando nos olhos da garota, os olhos que não iria me arrepender de me aprofundar porque eu estava mais que certa do que queria.

– Sim! – Ela começa chorar e me abraça. As pessoas começam aplaudir o momento em questão. Eu sentia o calor do corpo da mesma tão perto de mim, dessa vez diferente e nossos corações pareciam ter entrado na mesma batida juntos. Apertei o abraço. Ela se afastou e segurou meu rosto. 

– Me desculpa por fazer você sofrer, eu não sabia, eu não imaginava. Eu só acredito agora porque está saindo da sua boca.

– Eu também só acreditei porque você se declarou para mim. Jinsoul, eu... eu sinto muito se demorei para perceber que você sentia algo por mim.

– Tudo bem, eu não sou uma das melhores pessoas no quesito demonstração. – Nos encaramos por mais um tempo e nos beijamos. Que misto de sensações boas eram aquelas, eu nem me importava se havia alguém olhando ou não. Eu realmente estava beijando Jung Jinsoul e era mil vezes melhor do que nos meus sonhos. Nós paramos o beijo calmo e sorrimos colando nossas testas. Aquilo ainda era o começo de muita coisa, eu tinha certeza disso. As pessoas aplaudiam e uma música fofa/brega tocava no fundo. Quantas emoções, eu iria explodir naquele momento. No instante que me afastei sorrindo, meu celular vibra e eu olho a mensagem de quem poderia ser. Era Jiwoo. Então ela recuperou o celular? 

Jiwoo: Fico feliz que meu plano tenha dado certo. Desculpa mentir sobre a Ellie, mas precisava juntar vocês duas, só não imaginei que ia ser ao vivo e a cores na escola. Felicidades no relacionamento de vocês! :)

Mostro a mensagem para a Jinsoul que fica de boca aberta.

– Eu devia ter desconfiado. 

– A Jiwoo não dá ponto sem nó. – Digo.

– Mas sinceramente? Foi a melhor coisa que ela já fez. – Ela sorri e eu acabo sorrindo também, ganhando um beijo na bochecha. O nervosismo foi tanto quando seguramos a mão uma da outra para sairmos dali.

Eu vivia um clichê, mas nunca achei que viveria ele completo, conseguindo um romance com minha melhor amiga no final. Aquele era o final feliz? Eu não sei, também estava curiosa para essa pergunta. Quem diria que um evento como Valentine Date poderia me trazer coisas boas sem eu imaginar e esperar. Eu tinha o melhor de tudo e não era o chocolate e nem as flores e, sim, ter o sentimento mútuo com Jung Jinsoul.


End file.
